<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen and the Knight's Family by Setsuna3118</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787545">The Queen and the Knight's Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna3118/pseuds/Setsuna3118'>Setsuna3118</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Future Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna3118/pseuds/Setsuna3118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In their second year of being husbands, Tasuku never broke any of his promises. He was true to his words, Tasuku never failed him, he made him feel loved every day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinted Guy/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Mention of Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku, Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Future Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen and the Knight's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was supposed to be my participation fic for the A3! Rarepair week, but things happened and I didn't make it on time. So I decided to post this on or before the Nocturnality event.</p><p>And I would like to thank my friend and fellow TasuAzu shipper, Fred to beta-read this fic. ♥</p><p>And better read the notes after reading it, if you have any questions! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yukishiro Azuma never thought of himself, settling down, getting married. He lived most of his life being alone, struggling himself to survive in this world. As possible, he disregards the idea. He is afraid of losing someone he loved again. Azuma can’t handle being alone twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to be your family. Let’s build a family together. We can adopt dogs, have kids. We’ll do it. That is how much I love you. I always dream of having one with you, but I never wanted that to remain as a dream. Yukishiro Azuma, will you do the honor of being my husband?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azuma clearly remembers Tasuku’s marriage proposal, it happened a few days after the Settsu-Hyodo nuptial. They went out like usual, going to the bar, and before heading back to their apartment, Tasuku stopped the car at the beach they frequently visited, letting the waves hit their feet as they did their usual walk during the cold night. Then, he called him, as he turned around, he was already on his knees, saying his speech, asking his hand for marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any doubt, he said ‘yes’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“From now on, you will never be alone anymore. I promise you that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He still remembers his words through a whisper, saying those words, he asked the taller man if he is serious about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never broke a promise to you, didn’t I?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their second year of being husbands, Tasuku never broke any of his promises. He was true to his words, Tasuku never failed him, he made him feel loved every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes gazed up to his husband whose arm still wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. Azuma wasn’t a morning person, to begin with, but today is their most awaited day. Three months ago when Tasuku suddenly opened up about having a kid. Surrogate has been one of their options, but Azuma suggested adoption, he once lost his family, with this he wanted to give the orphaned kids a new family and home. With that, they decided to adopt, they looked for an orphanage, they were asked for some requirements for matching. After a month they received a call that they found two perfect matches for them, they set a schedule for their visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And today was that day where they are going to pay a visit to the orphanage. Within the two months of preparations. They have to prepare everything, physically, emotionally, and mentally, they're going to be parents, an addition to their family. The first month was the toughest, they even had their first big argument as a married couple. They doubted their capabilities. But with the support of Tasuku's family and the graduated members of Mankai Company. They believe that they will get through this obstacle. With that, they believe that their love has gotten stronger after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be bad to stay in bed for a while, he snuggled closer to his husband, feeling his warmth, Tasuku pulled him closer as he pressed his lips on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning. It's unusual for you to wake up this early."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you blame me? We’re both waiting for this day." he kissed his husband, "Tasuku, are you ready?" He asked with a serious tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tasuku hummed in agreement. “I am. I made a promise to you. We will be a complete, happy family.” His husband stroked his silky smooth silver hair. Tasuku may not admit it, he knows that deep inside he was nervous behind that serious facade, his husband just wanted to make him feel at ease, Azuma appreciates it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, for doing this. For us. I always take you for not into kids, I never thought that you are the first one to open up the topic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I may not show it, but I do and I want to have someone to call as my child or children. I just thought that it’s the right time. So, I asked, maybe you’re ready. I am glad that you already think about the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azuma chuckled, as he shifted on top of him, "Of course. Thinking of building a family with you makes me feel complete."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tasuku placed his hand on his husband's nape, pulling him closer, "That's what I want either." He says as he seals his lips on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of driving to the orphanage was nerve-wracking, it feels like he came back from what he is during their first month, questioning, doubting himself, was he going to be a good parent? Living most half of his life in solitude, will they be able to fill the emptiness, the yearning of the child that they were going to adopt for a family? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Tasuku told him that they will do their best to be good parents, he trusted his husband more than anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azuma believed in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the couple arrived at the orphanage, the female social worker welcomed them, orientated them as she toured them around, about their facilities, the environment where the orphans grow up, it was an apartment-like style orphanage where the kids can experience living in a home. The kids know some household chores and even gardening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got introduced to the children, Azuma and Tasuku spent minutes talking to the kids and felt his heart sink, the kids were mostly abandoned by his parents and relatives, he knows what that feels like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the two orphans mentioned were out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama.” Azuma felt a light tug on his pants. It was a little girl with silvery-white hair and azure eyes staring at him with tears in her eyes, he assumed that she was around five years old. She is one that they haven’t met yet, then there is a little boy who is around her age, but has auburn hair and has the similar azure eyes, rushed onto her, stopping the girl from doing what he seems to expect to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. Karin has mistaken you our mom.” says the boy as he bowed his head apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azuma squatted down, giving the kids a warm smile. "Don't worry about it. We're actually looking for both of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out that Karin and Kou were twins, their mother died because of an illness. Their step-father wasn’t able to take care of them, and their relatives can’t either, so they decided to put them in an orphanage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin has finally calmed down after crying. They made an introduction to them. It seems that Kou and Tasuku got along because they are both into soccer. Tasuku can’t help but be fond of the little boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl comments innocently, “You two look like a King and a Queen that came from a fairy tale.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tasuku seems to hear that as he retrieved the ball, he sighed exasperatedly, “I am not--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tasuku, she's just a little girl.” Azuma stopped his husband as he reached Karin’s hand. “You can say that, but Tasuku’s my knight, in the fairy tales, the knight protects the king and the queen, their safety is his number one priority, that goes along to my husband, he’s always there for me during the times where I need him, he protects me from my nightmares and makes sure that I am safe. He may not show or say it, but he cares about everyone who means a lot to him. That is why I end up loving my knight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of talking to the twins, they went to their car and decided to talk about it. The couple was fond of them, and they wanted to adopt the two of them. There are no sane people to adopt two kids at the same time, but they wouldn’t want to separate them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They received a video call from Tsumugi. “I just realize that today is where you are going to meet the kids that were matched to your requirement. I just wanted to ask how is it going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tasuku leaned to his seat as he gave his childhood friend a response. "We weren't aware that the said orphans were twins. Azuma and I grew fond of them even if it's an hour. We wanted to adopt the two of them, they are such wonderful twins, it was a sudden decision, but we weren't expecting to be like this. We can't simply choose one, leaving the other behind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi just nodded as he kept listening to him, "Being parents carries a big responsibility. If you end up choosing one of them, that is the reality that the twins will have to face. Anyone can adopt them and some will leave them behind. Since the two of you grow fond of them in an hour, it means that the two of them were indeed the perfect match for you. You start caring for them, thinking of how sad it will make the other feel, you can’t stand leaving the other behind, but the decision still relies on both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azuma took his hand and twined their fingers, “I wanted to, and I know that I can do it because Tasuku is with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi gave them a thumbs up on the screen. “I know that you two can do this. You already have your decision. Now, don't let the kids wait any longer. I’d love to meet them soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azuma said. “Thank you for your enlightenment, Tsumugi. That helps us a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are always welcome. We’re family, remember? I always got your back.” Tsumugi answered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tsumu. Just send our regards to Guy.” Tasuku finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi gave them a warm smile, “Sure.” He gave them a smile before dropping the call. The two stare at each other before they go out of the car as they head back to the orphanage. They saw the twins were waiting for them in the lobby. Karin is crying, while Kou tries to comfort his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tasuku went forward, as he approached her. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Kou sobs as he tries to answer. “We heard that only one of us will be adopted. I don't want to be separated from my sister. We think about how good parents can you be to us.</span> <span>We wanted to become a family with you too. If you let us.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azuma chuckled as he squats beside his husband, he pats Kou’s head. “Looks like you two already answered my question before I even ask you. I was going to ask the two of you if the two of you wanted to be the missing pieces in our family. You won't be separated, because we already decided to adopt both of you. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins’ exchange glances. “We like the sound of it.” they wrapped their arms around them, forming a group hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been a week since they adopted Kou and Karin, they spend their time with them, getting to know them better. They found out that Kou likes watching superheroes. Tasuku wore his Mankai Ranger Black costume after years since he last wore it and portrayed his former character Takuya once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They contacted the twins' relatives as they introduced themselves as someone who adopted them and they wanted to keep in touch with them and they asked for the location of their mother's grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, it's their first day to let the kids meet their friends personally. They already met them through video calls. Today was Azuma's turn, he was going to meet with the members of the Mankai beauty club. Yuki and Azami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tasuku dropped them at the cafe where they will meet. He bought the kids some cold drinks and a slice of cake while waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Yuki who arrived first. His presence is too much, wearing a fuchsia dress and three-inch heels. Eyes roaming around, looking for them. He waved his hand to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azu-nee!" He gave the older man a big embrace. Yuki just came back to Japan after years of studying fashion design abroad. He is the first one to graduate in the Reborn Mankai Company. Everyone has been supportive of his decision. Now, he owns a successful fashion line ‘Rurikawa’ which he founded first in France, then he opened a branch in Japan. In every fashion event, he gets Masumi, Tenma, Banri, and Taichi as his models.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, she’s pretty.” Says Kou. The two pulled away from their hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin gleefully follows, “Her dress is pretty too. Like a princess!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki finally says. “Hello Karin and Kou, I am your papa’s friend, Yuki.” As he saw Karin’s yellow dress. “That’s a beautiful dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fufu, I saw that dress two days ago from your store. And she wanted the dress, so I bought it for her. As expected from Yuki, you always make cute dresses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki grins, “Of course. The children’s clothes are currently in an experimental stage as of late, but we plan to push through since the sales were great. We will need models soon, I think, the two of you will be perfect. If it is okay with you, Azu-nee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is fine with me, but Kou, Karin, do you want to be a model?” and the twins agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki clapped his hand, “That is settled, then. You’re going to be Rurikawa’s child models.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kou asked innocently. "Do you have a boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm taken-" Yuki quickly reacts but stopped from what he answered, especially when Azuma gives him a smug look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Did you and Muku get back together?" He interrogates the emerald haired man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki’s face flustered, “Azu-nee!” he pouts. "We're here to have a mini-reunion and prepare for the upcoming Spring troupe's reunion performance, not my personal life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki is so cute when he is blushing so he decided to tease him a bit. “Do you still have feelings for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he responded, Azami arrived. "Sorry, I'm late." Azami apologizes as he greets Azuma and Yuki. "Hello, we already talked through a video call a few days ago, do you still remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re the Mankai Ranger Blue!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle makeup!” Karin says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that was me. Mankai Ranger Blue and your Uncle makeup.” The twins knew that his work is a makeup artist, that was true but, he was just appointed by his father as the new leader of their yakuza group, Ginsenkai. They are still young to know about it, but they will let them know little by little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was lunchtime at the acting school that Banri owns, he, Banri and Juza went out to grab some lunch, Sakuya wasn’t able to come since he still had some class to handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Tasuku asked the two about having a kid, and that Juza is quite good at handling them. "Tasuku-san, you couldn't imagine how it feels like to live with Hyodo, he snores, he grits his teeth when he is sleeping, that shit is annoying.” Banri rants into his office, while Juza serves Banri and Tasuku’s coffee and sandwiches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juza gave him a slight glare, “Sorry to inform you that we’ve been married for four years, Mr. Settsu-Hyodo.” He said and that his husband, Banri left dumbstruck as he grabbed his strawberry milkshake as he sipped it in peace. The couple took a long while before they decided to combine their surnames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not what I mean” he tries to argue. “I just can’t imagine having kids with him. It was not a bad thing, to be honest, but both of us need to adjust the big time, we can’t let our child see us fighting all the time.” He adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just you who needs to be mature between both of us.” That leaves Banri pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not new, Juza always ended Banri’s provocation as always. “Okay, what’s wrong between the both of you? Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri denies the accusation, “It was not me. Juza and Kumon got into a big argument last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was new, what’s going on?” He asked as Juza placed the glass on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replies, “Kumon wanted to join Ginsenkai just to be with Azami. Even Azami refused the idea of him joining since Kumon got his father’s blessing, and I am against him joining, but he is persistent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds tough. I hope you two better fix it up.” He says as he starts digging his food. His phone suddenly vibrated through his pocket. He fished out his phone to check the message. It was from his husband, he sent him a picture of him with the kids at the restaurant. There is also an additional message below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do your best at work. We love you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tasuku found himself smiling at the photo as he quickly saved the photo and made it his wallpaper. If he was going to describe his current life into three words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Complete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>End</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Something needs to know after reading. :D </b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <b>&gt; Tasuku took Azuma’s surname because...  <s>top Azuma supremacy.</s> I am kidding. I can see Tasuku doing it.<br/>&gt; The idea of this was, just thinking how Mankai boys handle kids, and I also want my boy Azuma to be happy.<br/>&gt; The current JP event was so on time. I had to read the story first and apply it to the story.<br/>&gt; I am going to put this under A3! Future fics.<br/>&gt; Next work will be Muki because I am currently in a brain rot. And I wanted some angst.</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>And that's it. Thank you for reading this fanfic of mine. </b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>If you wanted to talk about them, I am just on twitter! @setsuna3118</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>